campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase is one of the main protagonists in The Heroes of Olympus series. She is a Greek demigod daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. She is currently the girlfriend of Percy Jackson. She also plays a big role as one of the demigods in the Prophecy of Seven. The Heroes of Olympus ''The Heroes of Olympus Annabeth appears in a chariot pulled by pegasi with Butch, a demigod son of Iris, the carrier of messages through rainbow "Iris-messages" for the gods and the rainbow goddess, to pick up the three demigods Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez, the son of the forge god, Hephaestus. It is revealed she and Percy are still dating. Annabeth and Butch, went to the Grand Canyon in search for Percy, who has been missing for three days. Annabeth had been receiving visions from Hera, that a hero with one shoe, which she finds out is Jason, will solve her problems, which is finding Percy. She is also shown frustrated and worried with Percy's disappearance. Before leaving the Grand Canyon, Annabeth yells to the sky, "What do you want from me? What have you done with him?" Annabeth gives Piper a tour of Camp Half-Blood, also letting Piper choose her weapon Katoptris, then explaining that Piper's relationship with Jason at the Wilderness School was an illusion due to the Mist and wanting to give Piper a chance to break down privately when she realized the same thing, though she has been holding herself together as well, it is obvious that Annabeth is equally crushed at losing Percy so mysteriously. When Jason is given his quest to rescue Hera from the capture of Polyphrion the giant, Annabeth refuses to accompany the quest group, partly because the prophecy states that children of Hephaestus, Jupiter/Zeus, and Aphrodite will go instead, and partly out of her own distaste for Hera. Instead, she uses the time they are gone to continue her search for Percy. After the quest group returns and relates their findings — the rise of the giants, the attempted return of Gaea, and the fact that Jason was "exchanged" to the Greek Camp Half-Blood — Annabeth puts everything together and realizes, as Jason has, that Percy has been taken to the Roman Camp called Camp Jupiter as the corresponding half of the exchange. She vows to accompany Jason, Piper, and Leo when they journey there to retrieve him. The Son of Neptune While Percy Jackson is running away from the gorgons, Stheno and Euryale, he sees San Francisco, which reminds him of Annabeth, the only person he can remember from his past. Also, when Percy talked to Lupa, she told him that if he completed his quest, he would see Annabeth again soon. Before Percy goes on his quest to free Thanatos, he has a dream and sees Annabeth. She tells him to stay at Camp Jupiter because Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary are close by and are trying to find him. When Percy wakes up, he feels bad that he will have to ignore Annabeth and go on the quest anyway as the Roman campers need him. During his quest, Percy has flashes of memory about Annabeth, as when he looked at Mount Tam, he remembered the fight with Atlas and he told Frank and Hazel he had been their once looking for Annabeth. Later when looking for Ella in a library, he said Annabeth would like this place as it was quiet and filled with books. He later remembers that she loved architecture. After completing the quest, Hera appears to Percy in his dream. She tells him that Annabeth will cause him trouble in the future. When Percy says that Annabeth is the person he most wants watching his back, Hera says "We shall see," and tells Percy that she will have a hard task ahead of her when he arrives in Rome and that she may not be up to it. The next morning, Percy arrives in the Senate meeting to discuss the arrival of the Argo II, which they will allow to land. As he goes to meet the ship, he says he knows Annabeth is on board and this could be the best day of his life if everything went right. The Mark of Athena As Annabeth approaches Camp Jupiter on board the ''Argo II, she checks the ship to make sure that everything is set up, including the back-up plans to the back-up plans. She tries her best to keep Gleeson Hedge under control, while watching Piper McLean practice her lines for the meeting. When Piper repeats the line for the Romans to lay down their weapons, as the Greeks only wanted to talk, her Charmspeak almost causes Annabeth to lay down her knife, and have a chat. She also watches Leo Valdez fiddle with the controls of the Argo II. While watching Jason Grace prepare for the meeting, she could not help but not trust Jason, as he always seems too perfect. She thinks maybe he would turn them in as prisoners once they landed and give the ship as a gift. Also, whenever she looks at Jason, she remembers how much she misses Percy. She wishes she could talk to her mother for help, but it was impossible after an encounter a month earlier with her, where Annabeth had received a horrible present. Annabeth also mentions feeling a mysterious chill, as if "an evil snowman had crept up behind her and was peering over her neck." An explosion nearly knocks Annabeth overboard, and Terminus, the Roman god of boundaries, appears on the Argo II. He shrieks that he will not allow weapons inside the Pomerian Line. Annabeth tries to regain control of the situation and calm everyone down by introducing herself to Terminus, who finds that Annabeth being the daughter of Athena, the Greek form of Minerva, is "scandalous." But before Annabeth can question Terminus on what he means, Jason interrupts and asks for permission to land inside the Pomerian Line. Annabeth spots Percy Jackson walking with Frank Zhang, "a boy with a black buzz cut" and Hazel Levesque, "a girl wearing a Roman cavalry helmet," like they were best friends. She also notices that he is now a Praetor, which makes her heart do a gymnastics routine. Annabeth orders Leo to stop the ship as she asks Terminus whether there is a rule against the ship hovering over New Rome. She explains that technically the ship will not be touching Roman soil, and suggests they use a rope ladder to get down to the Forum, promising Terminus that all their weapons will stay on the ship as long as the legion reinforcements will honor the same rules. When questioned by Leo, who asks if this is a good idea, Annabeth clenches her fists to stop them from shaking. She feels a cold presence, which seems to be laughing at her and the bad choices she is making. But she knows Percy is down there, and that she has to see him. She replies, it will be fine and Terminus will make sure that both sides will obey the rules, if Terminus agrees. Terminus sniffs, but agrees to "for now," and allows them to climb down the ladder to New Rome, but pleads them to not destroy his town. Annabeth descends with the rest of the Argo II's crew where she spots Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary, and Reyna, whom she finds reminding her of herself. Just as Reyna begins to give a welcoming speech, both Percy and Annabeth surge forward and hug and kiss each other, before Annabeth flips him over onto his back as she channels all her bitterness and worry about him into her judo flip. Reyna jokingly asks if Annabeth is actually a Roman or an Amazon before inviting them to their welcome feast. But Annabeth still cannot shake the feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong. They all tell stories of the quests they have been on, and Annabeth is surprised at the revelation that Hazel and Nico are related. Annabeth helps in stopping Octavian from taking Ella the harpy, when she accidentally blurts out a prophecy, by ridiculing Octavian's idea that harpies can tell the future. While Reyna is walking with Annabeth through New Rome she calls for her dogs, Aurum and Argentum. The girls discuss the differences between Minerva and Athena. Reyna notes there are no children of Minerva at the camp due to Minerva being a virgin goddess, and that if they were to come to Camp Jupiter, they would be artists and not warriors or leaders on quests. Annabeth then realizes that she had met Reyna before at Circe's island. They walk all the way to the The Garden of Bacchus and appreciate the view. Reyna explains that she wanted to talk to Annabeth to learn the truth. Instead of Annabeth feeling bad about her not being able to trust anyone at camp, she talks about her family, growing up, and adventures in Camp Half-Blood. Throughout the conversation, Reyna mentions that when she was on Circe's Island, she had met a son of Athena who washed up on the shore and was rambling about the Mark of Athena. Then, a large explosion makes a crater in the forum of New Rome. The Argo II then continues to attack the city. Reyna and Annabeth rush down to the Forum. Since Roman's are not allowed any weapons inside the Pomeranian Line, they had started to throw food, rocks, and plates at the Greeks. Piper and Jason try to calm the angry mob by telling them they would never attack New Rome, but fail. Right outside the Pomeranian Line the Roman's were set up catapults to fire on the attacking Argo II. Annabeth sees Percy using water from a fountain to douse the angry mob of Romans. Octavian comes down the leader screaming that Leo has fired on everyone. Percy asks if Hazel and Frank are coming with them on the ship, and they say yes. Hazel calls for Arion and distracts the crowd by riding straight through it. Frank, in attempt to let Percy and Annabeth climb the rope, changes form into a dragon. Once Percy and Annabeth are up, Leo is tackled to the ground by Percy and falls on his head. Annabeth then takes charge of the ship and leaves Camp Jupiter as quickly as possible. Annabeth interrogates Leo, but is called down to check on Jason, when she returns Leo tells them that they need emergency supplies to repair the ship and they land near the Great Salt Lake, in Utah. Percy and Annabeth ride Frank, in the form of a dragon, into Salt Lake City to get tar, although they run into some tar monsters, they return safely with a big bucket of tar. The demigods hold a conference in the mess hall, Piper tells them about her visions that she has seen in her knife. Unable to figure out what the visions or prophecies mean, they decide to visit Kansas, where Piper saw a strange man, Bacchus is standing in front of a sign saying 'Topeka 32'. Leo needs Annabeth to help him repair the hull, but Percy promises to come back to her. When they return, Annabeth and the rest of the crew are surprised when Piper returns on Blackjack with two unconscious demigods. Piper explains what happened; the conversation with Bacchus who told them to go to Atlanta and find Phorcys, the trap sprung by Gaea and the eidolons and both Percy and Jason thank her for saving them. They work out what Gaea wants, the blood of two demigods, one male and one female, to water the stones of Mount Olympus and wake Mother Earth. Piper removes the eidolons from all three boys' bodies, and makes them swear on the River Styx that they will never return to this ship or possess any member of their crew. In the middle of the night, Annabeth sneaks into Percy's cabin and wakes him up. They go down to the bottom of the ship where the stables are, which reminds her of their first quest when they were traveling in the truck full of zoo animals. Percy asks her why she is nostalgic about that, but she says it was the first time they actually talked, and when she decided to like him. They kiss, and then fall asleep. The next morning, Frank finds them and is terrified that Coach Hedge is going to kill them for sneaking out, as everyone thought they had been kidnapped. They have a conference and Percy tells them his dream about the twin giants, Otis and Ephialtes, and Nico di Angelo suffocation in a bronze jar. Percy and Frank decide to find Phorcys, Percy also wants to take Annabeth but Coach Hedge declares that she is grounded. He volunteers himself for the expedition. When the trio return, Annabeth was trying to amuse Hazel by telling her about Percy's greatest 'Seaweed Brain' moments. Leo sets course for Charleston, whilst Percy and Frank tell the demigods what happened, with Hedge interjecting from time to time. They discuss why they are heading to Charleston, to find a map, Percy suggest for 'The Mark of Athena' but Annabeth seems to be projecting a 'I don't want to talk about it' vibe, so Percy doesn't elaborate. Jason tells them that at Charleston, there is a museum full of Confederate ghosts, where he, Leo and Frank volunteer to visit. He also mentions the Battery park near the harbor, where there was a ghost or spirit dressed like a Southern Belle from the Civil War, Reyna went up and talked to it but when she came back she was shaken and never acted the same way around him. Annabeth decides to have a girls' adventure with Piper and Hazel. Annabeth thinks about the last time she met her mother, in her Roman form as Minerva. Annabeth tries to get her attention by calling her Athena, but the goddess dreamily replies that 'that was my name, before they sacked my city, took my identity, made me this.' Athena tells Annabeth to avenge her, and destroy the Romans because they were dishonorable and copycats. Hera said that they must keep the two camps apart, but Athena wanted them to fight to the death, and for her children to destroy the 'usurpers'. When Annabeth argues back that she understood warfare, and was wise enough not to fight with reason, but Athena replies that now she will never forgive them, and neither would my children. She gives Annabeth a coin that looks like an old-fashioned subway token but when she looks upon it, it becomes an ancient Athenian silver drachma with the symbols of an owl and an olive branch with a Greek inscription on the other side. Athena urges her to 'Follow the Mark of Athena. Avenge me.', when Annabeth tries to explain that Percy is missing and Hera's plan to bring the camps together, the goddess implores her to kill Percy if he has become Roman, and if Annabeth joins them, then she has failed her mother already. No matter how many times, she tried to throw the silver coin away, it kept returning to her pocket like Percy's sword, Riptide. Annabeth thinks she is beginning to understand what her quest is, but prays to the gods that she is wrong. Frank comes into Annabeth's cabin asking for help as he wants to know how to get out of the Chinese handcuffs, that he took from the Aquarium. Annabeth feels quite honored that Frank was embarrassed but looked for her help, after Leo teased him. She scans the handcuffs onto her laptop which produces a 3-D model on the screen. She shows him the solution to the puzzle, is to not fight against the handcuffs, and that the best traps are the most simple. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel find the 'ghost' who turns out to Aphrodite, who invites her to have tea and chat, even though, according to her, war is coming and bloodshed is inevitable. Aphrodite reveals that the civil war between the Greeks and Romans doesn't affect her as much as the other gods (who seems to have split personalities), as love is universal. She tells them about why Athena was so angry when she became Roman, becoming more of a demure goddess of crafts and cleverness, when they took away her military importance and the Greeks, nor Athena forgave them for that insult. Annabeth realizes that the Mark of Athena leads to a statue which the Romans took, and the children of Athena have been searching for it for centuries, starting civil wars. Aphrodite directs them to a map close by that was left by her siblings in 1861, and that Annabeth will face her worst fear. Before Annabeth can reply, Hazel spots a pegasus pulling a chariot, and two giant eagles descending down to the dock. As they run back to the ship they are stopped by Octavian and two legionnaires. Annabeth chucks her dagger into the ocean, in a bid for Percy's help, Octavian is confused but orders the other two to lower their weapons. But Percy interrupts by flooding the dock and dragging the Romans into the sea, he tells Annabeth that she dropped her dagger. They run back to the Argo II and Annabeth and Percy pilot it to Fort Sumter. They see Frank as a giant bald eagle carrying Leo, and Jason riding the wind behind them, but Coach Hedge fires a 'warning shot' which knocks out the Roman chariot following them which then crashes into Jason and also singes Frank's wings so he drops Leo. When Annabeth enters the fort she sees Leo firing at giant eagles, a full grown elephant who was rampaging around the flagpoles and Jason fighting Dakota before knocking him out. Fortunately there are a lot of tourists which cause chaos but also stop Annabeth from moving anywhere quickly. Annabeth gets shut in a room, only to see it swarmed by tiny black spiders. She panics and has a flashback, when she was little and spiders came at night, her step mother tells her to stop scaring her little brothers and she's only imagining it. The spider bites fade before she gets dressed and her step-mom thought that the cobwebs were a trick. On the third night, Annabeth ran away from home. Gaea talks to her saying that although she would rather have Annabeth as a sacrifice, she will let the weaver take her revenge. Annabeth sees a red symbol of an owl blaze on the wall and the spiders disappear. She runs towards an old artillery piece that is glowing red, and using her knife retrieves a small bronze disc, which she stuffs in her backpack. She is confronted by Reyna, with her two metal greyhounds, when she tries to explain, Reyna cuts her off and tells her to come with her quietly, where she will be trialled and then painfully executed. Or Octavian will attack Camp Half-Blood, the location of which she told Reyna, Annabeth pleads that Reyna slow her down. Reyna says she respects her as they are both daughters of war goddesses, but she believes that Annabeth's quest is doomed to fail. Reyna retreats but swears that when they meet again, they will be enemies on the battle field. Annabeth runs for the ship and Piper pulls her onto the deck. Once in the Mediterranean Sea, Percy has a dream of Ephialtes talking with a shadowy figure about how Gaea prefers using him and Annabeth as sacrifices. Percy wakes Annabeth up and tells her about his dream. However, she makes him promise not to tell the others as it would only worry them, as she has already figured out what is waiting for her at the Athena Parthenos. They can't talk about this more as the Argo II is attacked by Chrysaor and his crew of dolphin-men. The ship is quickly overwhelmed and Annabeth is captured, with Chrysaor planning on keeping her as a sacrifice to Gaea. Percy turns to Annabeth with advise on how to beat him, but not even Annabeth knows any myths about Chrysaor as there are no myths. When Percy does find a way to outsmart Chrysaor and forces him to retreat, Annabeth gives Percy a kiss and explains that he is brilliant. Shortly after arriving in Rome, Annabeth plans on leaving to start her own quest alone, but Percy manages to convince her to let him go with her, much to her annoyance. They end up going around the city and seeing some of the sites, eventually stopping at a restaurant for lunch next to the Tiber River. During their lunch, Percy admits to Annabeth that he doesn't want her to go because he missed her and because a they were separated for so long. Annabeth tells Percy that he will have to trust her and to believe that she will come back. Just then, Tiberinus and his wife, Rhea Silvia, appear and tell Annabeth that they are here to take Annabeth onto the next part of her quest, as they have done for other children of Athena. They force Annabeth and Percy to part once more and take her to the starting point of her quest. Along the way, Rhea talks about the city and how it is changed over the years, all the while praising Tiberinus for his role in the founding of Rome. They eventually drop Annabeth off to an underground entrance and give her what little help they can. Annabeth enters the underground and her thoughts quickly turn to her past; mainly thinking about the last time she was truly along was when she ran away from home, before meeting Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. As she goes deeper, she finds a room with crates of plastic swords and kite strings. Up ahead she finds a large cliff that she needs to climb down to continue onward. Annabeth quickly becomes frustrated as she thinks about all her friends and how she has watched them all gain amazing powers. She also thinks about how they could use their powers to get down the cliff or gain help in some way, but she has nothing. A voice tells her that she has intelligence, which reminds her that Odysseus had won the Trojan War and defeated monsters with nothing but his wit. Annabeth quickly uses the kite string and plastic swords to make a rope bridge to climb down with. After safely arriving at the bottom, she places the kite string back in her backpack. As she keeps going, she finds herself in a cavern, with skeletons of other Athena children on the floor. Several ghosts appear and declare themselves to be the followers of Mithras. Annabeth looks around and sees that the cavern is decorated with information about their worship of Mithras, including their ranks and the ordeals they must face. The followers of Mithtas believe that Annabeth is some form of all knowing entity when she begins to reveal their secrets. This causes unrest in the group, especially when Annabeth guesses that there is another trial besides dying by fire of dagger. Mythras was born from rock, so Annabeth tries to claim that she has passed their trials as she entered the room through a stone entrance. The leader of Mithras' followers says that coming through a stone walkway and being born from stone is different and doesn't count. Annabeth then claims that for doubting her powers, she can destroy the cavern in one strike. When they don't believe her, she uses her knife to hit a weak support beam that causes the cavern to collapse. During her escape from the collapsing cavern, Annabeth falls and breaks her ankle. When she looks around the room, she finds a few boxes from the Hermes Express, but the boxes only contain bubble-wrap. She uses the bubble-wrap to make a cast to hold it in place. As she manages to keep going, she finds that the tunnel she came from is filling with spiders. Annabeth is forced to keep going and finds her next challenge; two small beams of wood over a chasm. Despite the beams being to wide and weak to walk across, Annabeth uses the kite string to weave a rope bridge across. Once on the other side, she burns the bridge so the spiders couldn't use it to follower her. Even though they could climb the walls, they don't go any farther down the tunnel. When Annabeth continues on, she eventually finds the Athena Parthenos, but Annabeth is quickly captured by Arachne, who wraps Annabeth in her webbing. Despite being incredibly afraid of spiders and especially Arachne, Annabeth starts forming a plan. Annabeth starts to complement Arachne on her tapestries, claiming that they are even better then Athena's. Arachne's pride blinds her to Annabeth's plan, and she listens to what the demigods has to say. Annabeth informs Arachne that she is the new architect for Olympus, and would love to feature her work in the main hall. Doing so would also be a huge insult to Athena, something Arachne would love to do. As a test however, Annabeth asks Arachne to make an abstract piece of art that she could show to the Olympians as a type of audition. She shows Arachne a picture on her laptop of Frank's Chinese finger-trap and tells her that it is just what the gods are looking for. Arachne is unsettled as the silk required to make it to Annabeth's dimensions would require more silk then she could make in a year, but Annabeth suggests using the silk covering the Athena statue. Arachne agrees and makes the design perfectly. Annabeth once inspecting it however, informs Arachne that there is a flaw in the middle. When Arachne goes inside to see for herself, the threading becomes tight when she tries to pull herself out, just as Annabeth had planned. Now with Arachne trapped, and the statue uncovered, Annabeth taunts Arachne by saying that she has helped Athena greatly by keeping the statue safe and that it will be featured on Olympus, not Arachne's tapestries. This angers Arachne and she starts thrashing around, causing the floor to crack and fall into the entrance to Tartarus below them. Just then the Argo II arrives, thanks to some advice from Bacchus, after helping Percy and Jason defeat Otis and Ephialtes. Annabeth and Percy reunite as the rest of the crew start to load the Athena Parthenos onto the ship. As Annabeth starts walking toward the ship, she is pulled backward toward the pit of Tartarus and Percy grabs her, but falls in as well. Unable to cut the thread that Arachne had attached to her ankle, and with no one else able to reach them, Annabeth tells Percy to let her fall so he could save himself. Percy however promised her that they wouldn't be apart again and tells Nico di Angelo to lead the others to the Doors of Death on the mortal side and that him and Annabeth would meet them. Percy lets go and him and Annabeth fall into Tartarus together. The House of Hades Despite the crew of the Argo II trying to reach Greece in order to hopefully meet with Annabeth and Percy, they run into problems. Hazel feels that without Annabeth there to come up with ideas and without Percy there to motivate them, the crew is slowly falling apart. Annabeth is seen in Tartarus together withPercy Jackson. Along the way, other than coming across Titans from the past, and having the help of Iapetus, Annabeth and Percy come across the arai, who after killed, will result in the killer getting cursed based on the number of monsters they has previously killed. Annabeth was cursed with blindness, from the fact that she killed Polyphemus in the Sea of Monsters, using her invisibility cap and called herself "nobody". As such, before he died, cursed Annabeth with blindness, resulting in her turning blind after killing one of the arai. Another curse Annabeth had was the curse of despair, which caused Annabeth to think that Percy abandoned her, even though he was just next to her. The curse came from Calypso, who felt alone and abandoned after Percy left Ogygia to return to Camp Half-Blood. However, with the help of Bob after she managed to convince him to change his mind, the trio left to meet Damasen, the gentle giant, in order to get Percy healed. With the help of Damasen, Percy is restored to his original condition and the trio are able to continue their journey to the Doors of Death, which are situated in the heart of Tartarus. The dark hills that loomed in Tartarus, reminded Annabeth of her hometown, San Francisco, but just darker. However, in order to reach the Doors of Death, Percy and Annabeth have to seek the help of Akhlys, the goddess of misery and Nyx, the goddess of the night. Firstly, they require the help of Akhlys to get the Death Mist, so that they can easily pass through the hoards of monsters present at the Doors of Death without being noticed. They need the help of Nyx, so that they can pass through the Mansion of the Night, in order to get to the Doors of Death. In order to reach the Mansion of the Night, Annabeth and Percy have to jump three hundred feet into the pitch-black void, which they fortunately succeed. With that, they reach the Doors of Death, which Annabeth describes looks like a heart. Annabeth is shocked to discover that the Doors of Death look exactly like the Mount Olympus elevator doors, just upside down. They figure out that while the other party escapes to the upper world, someone must stay in Tartarus and hold the button to the elevator door for exactly twelve minutes. Then they must cut the chains to prevent Gaea from having the chance to use the Doors of Death ever again. However, unexpectedly, the death mist covering them soon disappears, exposing them to the monsters. They then come face to face with Tartarus himself, who took on a physical form. Both Annabeth and Percy know that they are unable to battle Tartarus, since he is a class by himself. As such, reluctantly but having no choice, Annabeth and Percy enter the Doors of Death, while the Titan, Iapetus and the giant, Damasen, sacrifice their lives to save them. They meet the other five battling demigods in Epirus, and are weak after their time in Tartarus. They then continue their quest to travel to Athens. Personality Annabeth loves architecture, and spends her free time designing new buildings and visiting national monuments. Her fatal flaw is hubris, otherwise known as excessive pride: she thinks she can do anything and do it well, even better than the gods. Annabeth can be very caring but possessive of the people she loves. Annabeth is very harsh and judgmental during first meetings, but after winning her approval she is very loyal. She is very strong-minded and equally stubborn, she is also incredibly brave and daring. Annabeth shows many signs of dauntlessness, courage and determination. She has a lot of nerve. Annabeth is also an intellectual genius, as well as clever and witty. She's also analytical, strategic, and is very wise. Appearance Annabeth has curly blonde hair that is like a princess, as Percy describes it. She has a tall, fit and athletic body. Her gray eyes are said to be intense and fierce and has a distracting look as if she's thinking million things at once. Percy has also called her beautiful many times. Abilities *'ADHD' *'Dyslexia' *'Fighting Skills' *'Divine Wisdom' *'Strategy and Battle Skill' *'Crafts' Items *'Yankees Baseball cap' *'Celestial Bronze knife (Dagger)' *'Daedalus' laptop' *'The Mark of Athena coin' *'Drakon Bone Sword' Category:Demigods Category:Prophecy of Seven Category:Protagonist Category:Fact Page